User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Terry Fox VS Usain Bolt
'Sup everyone and welcome to my second battle! When I wrote my first battle, I didn't have the intention to make a series, but now I fell in love with this idea and I'm ready to give huge hard work just for you, so you can watch them and of course, like them and you can leave some suggestions that I can make. :) However, I remind you once again that I have some difficulties with the English language and I'm not at all a good rapper. Also, I have a feeling that you will find this battle horrible, but me, personally, I love it! This is also for the first time that I made the cover and the title cards! Anyway, this battle features Jamaican sprinter and fastest person ever, Usain Bolt, rapping against Canadian athlete and cancer research activist, Terry Fox to see which one of the two runners left a huge mark on history. Enjoy! Beat : Run Away Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Usain Bolt :' (starts at 0:21) The world’s fastest man is here to drop some dope disses So better know who you’re up against, you lil’ whiny pig princess You call your achievements great? Well, I call them pure crap Since you wanted to finish your race, but then your body collapsed I can beat your pansy ass 9.58 times ! (Yeah!) So you better leg it, when I’m gonna spit some Lightning rhymes World Athlete of the Year, bitch! Might even beat you in slow motion And after that, I'm gonna knock you into the Pacific Ocean! 'Terry Fox :' (0:42) Woah! Take it easy, you dumb ostrich version of Bob Marley Before I humiliate you and watch you shit your black panties You ran 200 meters? Should that impress me? You’re outdated! Try to ran 5000 meters and see who is truly the greatest I don’t need a real leg to get you stupid style stomped But somewhere, the hurt of your raps must indeed stop I’m a true inspiring hero, while you’ll be forgotten, kid This combat will end faster than your silly disqualification did! 'Usain Bolt :' (1:02) Don’t mock my race, when you did way worse at basketball You think you can hit me hard? You’re not dangerous at all Stop believing in miracles, against me you won't be lucky At least I don’t make false promises to my very own country I work my ass off to get all the cash, fame and attention You can struggle with your cancer, I will chill with CR7 Now do like a Fox and tell me what else you have to say But you’re still gonna fall hard, just like you did at Thunder Bay 'Terry Fox :' (1:23) You’re more pathetic and boring than your signature stance As for your golden medals, you can shove them up in your stinky ass You do your job just for the money, while I do it for a cure Now tell me which one of these runners at heart is more pure? Usain, you’re so insane if you think you beat me here Because every insult that you said was pointless, my dear And since you find my surname funny, here’s for you a lil’ jolt In this battle, you just got burned by your own damn Bolt! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE ! EPIC RAP.... (a gunshot is heard and the logo starts running) BATTLEEEEES OOOF HIIIiiiiii......... Poll Who won? Terry Fox Usain Bolt Category:Blog posts